


Are you Even Looking?

by Marf_Redux



Series: Tim's Choice [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Messed up family dynamics, mention of Dick/Tim one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Jason has a question for Batman about the missing Tim Drake.
Series: Tim's Choice [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344760
Kudos: 29





	Are you Even Looking?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Are you even looking?

“Hey Bats,” he said landing behind him. The man already knew he was there of course he’d been the one to teach him to skulk around these roof tops after all. “I’ve got a question for you.” He knew it was risky coming to talk to him but it was looking more and more likely that it was an inside job and he needed to see if it came from the top or not.

“I don’t have anything to say to a killer,” Bruce said ignoring him. Well he supposed it was better than throwing a punch but that was very likely coming soon. “But since your here I’ll inform you that you have twenty four hours to leave my city.”

“Hey it’s as much my city as yours rich man,” he said with a snort. “So I need to ask are you even looking for Tim or are you ignoring what’s right in front of you because he hurt your feelings?” It was a low blow but maybe if he pissed him off enough he’d actually answer.

“Last Warning Jason leave,” Batman said which was pretty much an admission that he wasn’t looking at all. It was disappointing but about what he expected since otherwise he should have clued in on the most likely suspect. He really wanted to pick a fight but that could endanger things. “Your actually leaving?” He was surprised Bruce voiced that.

“What expecting me to stick around and play the let’s hit each other to work out our man pain game,” he said enjoying the shock visible in Batman’s tense stance. “Sorry, Pops but I can’t play abusive family dynamics tonight I’ve got leads to follow on finding Tim.” He left the area and began to make his way to his current safe house. Now he just needed to check the other suspect and he was helpfully fallowing along.

He glanced up at the shadow following him and sighed, “Why are you following me kid?” He watched as Damian emerged and dropped down. “Don’t tell me daddy put you up to it?” He wasn’t surprised to see the kid’s eyes narrowing as he dropped down. He wondered if Damian was aware that dear old dad was probably following them. He was really using the stealth skills tonight he couldn’t say for sure that he was there though given how much he pissed him off it was likely.

“You need to stop this silly search, Drake ran off like the coward he is,” the brat said clearly irritated. “All your doing is aggravating Father and Grayson so let it go and leave town like father said.” He was surprised the kid hadn’t threatened him guess he really was trying to do better. 

“I’ll consider leaving after I find Tim and I will find him,” he said casually. “And then Grayson will have to face the fact he let guilt over a one night stand keep him from searching for a friend in trouble.” He saw the slight twitch in Damian’s eye and realized the brat knew what had happened between them. It he hadn’t he’d have accused him of lying. “Anyway Bat Brat I’ll see you another time.” 

He wondered if the demon brat was going to push the issue or if Daddy was going to swoop down and end the fight. He got his answer when Batman landed stepping between them. “Damian go back to the manor.” The boy looked mutinous but did as he was told. “Stay away from my son, Hood,” Batman said and that hurt. Looks like Bruce wasn’t as unaware as he thought earlier but then he never really was. 

“Relax, I get the message loud and clear,” he said and knew that he’d have to make himself scarce for a while because if he didn’t there was a good chance he’d be joining Tim in disappearing. He should probably drop a line to Oracle about his suspicions just in case too even though he knew she wouldn’t believe it maybe he should consider some outside of Gotham help.

The End


End file.
